Layla Reilly
'SPOILER WARNING: Plot details }|for }}}|}} follow. ''Caution is advised. ' Layla Reilly is the youngest daughter of Kaleb Reilly and the niece of entrepreneur Kieran Reilly. Layla died at the age of six years old whilst in a preempted car accident intended to kill her cousin, the Adair granddaughter, Marley Reilly. BIOGRAPHY Category:TemplatesCategory:Infobox templates Layla was born 21st of January 2005, significantly later to her cousins Chace and Marley. Her mother, abadonded her when she was young, thus left to the care of her Dad Kaleb and often protection from her cousins. Layla was undoubtedly an incredibly adorable child. Well-behaved, bubbly and sweet were qualities that made her steal attention away from others. Her relationship with older cousin Marley was probably the strongest relationship of love she shared with any of her family members. Her death caused tremendous pain within the family and effected Marley greatly. In present day Marley has learnt to deal with loss of her baby cousin, by trying to remain a positive person. Mention of Layla triggers Marley's anxiety (panic attacks) and uncontrollable anger. Behind her Death For several years after Layla's death there was heavy speculation over if it was just a car accident or an attempted murder. Kaleb was driving at the time, with Marley, Chace and Layla as the passengers. Chace situated as the shotgun, and Marley behind Kaleb's side- Layla was most vulnerable to the car coming in from the right of the car. Kaleb was concussed for several days. With Chace suffering from internal bleeding and Layla bleeding to the brain. It was explained as a miracle that Chace survived, however a tragedy that Layla could not be saved. Marley broke her wrist and cracked several of her ribs- which healed within the span of a few hours. Heavy investigation went underway of the vehicle that deliberately collided into the Reilly car. The car neglected to hold any licence plate from witnesses. ''*it is revealed later on that Grayson Adair had attempted to murder his granddaughter Marley Reilly by colliding into the car, after just discovering his son had the who he thought was aborted. Unbeknownst to Grayson that his target was on the opposite side of the car. He goes to explain his reasoning as; "Marley would have almost developed her alter powers, and thought ridding of her better than letting her gain these abilities". Layla's death is constantly referred to and the effect it holds over Marley serves as her greatest flaw. PERSONALITY It is unknown whether Layla's personality would have dramatically changed as she developed from a child to a teenager. As the youngest of the family, Layla was constantly swarmed with the affection from her family friends and relatives. Her adorable features and loveable personality kept those around her mesmerised by her natural grace and sweet-nature. When she got old enough to hold a conversation she would stay up (way past bedtime) asking Marley thousands of questions- some on a deep and intellectual level- a trait that made her older than she seemed. APPEARANCE Layla holds a perfect balance between looking like her mother and her father. She holds her mothers lip shape, brow structure and eye colour, however she also has her father's dark brunette hair, fair complexion and round doe-eye shape. Chace and Layla are easily identifiable as cousins, whereas Marley and Layla do not hold similar physicality's in the slightest. Her hair falls in long faint ringlets reaching her lower back. She maintains her baby chub especially around her cheeks which cast faints dimples in her sides. She has light dusting of freckles over her nose thanks to her fair complexion revealing her weakness to sunlight. Layla Reilly Relationships * Marley Reilly (Cousin through marriage) * Ally Reilly (Aunt through marriage) * Kieran Reilly (Unle) * Chace Reilly (Cousin) * Kaleb Reilly (Father) TRIVIA * Marley often has dreams about her cousin (conversations with the dead) * She almost always wore a beanie on her head. * Purple was her favourite colour. * She would have been ten years old at present day * From a hallucination in the asylum cell (when Marley is held captive in) she notes that she's happy Marley found Austin. This is confirmed when they talk to the ghost whisperer. __FORCETOC__